toadaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
Take a Skit
The next challenge involves making a skit. Someone's birthday is ignored completely, while some others pull immature pranks. A dynamic duo's parody of a popular song wins the challenge, and one ruins his team's show. Although, it is not him who is voted out, instead, it is the jerkish birthday boy. Plot TBA Cast Quotes *'Northworth': It's my birthday, you scum-suckers, so you better be nice to me. Kavren: '''How old are you? Five? '''Northworth: '''17, you turd. What's with all the rudeness? '''Chelsey: ''(in bed) Nobody likes you. '''Northworth: '''Whoever said that, they're probably ugly and they're gonna die alone. *'Toad:' ''(to Northworth) Here's a 'present'. (pulls his pants and underwear down) *'Dolph:' I love the game 'Extremely Mad Avians.' It's fun to watch birds kill pigs. *'Donny:' How about a weird kid with a freakishly high voice in a bowling alley, singing repetitive lyrics and flirting with girls who are like ten years older than him? Gustavo: You need mental help. *'Dolph:' (to Mattie) ''No, the girl has to be ugly. And you're anything but. Abbey: Who can be the girl, then? '''Vincent: '(makes a clicking noise) '' '''Ori: '''Oh, god. *'Elle:' ''(in the bathroom, changing) Hey, if any of the boys, particularly Northworth or Toad, come in, kill them. Chelsey: I'm on it. *'Helga:' I'm super-critical today, so I better be a little entertained here. *'Vincent:' 7 A.M, wakin' up in the mornin'. Gotta get dressed, gonna go downstairs! Gotta get my bowl, gonna have oatmeal! Then I'mma vomit in the toilet bowl! Punch my sister, in the groin. Now I gotta get down to the bus stop. I don't see a bus, but I see Donny! He's rappin' in the front seat. Tasia's in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up, which seat can I taaaaaaaake? Donny: 'Stop singing, and get in m' car. '''Vincent: '''It's Friday, Friday! Gotta drink booze on Friday! *'Donny: (rapping) V-M, Vincent Mackiewicz! Chillin' in the front side, and the back seat, we're drivin', cruisin' fast lanes, switchin' lanes. I'm Donny J. Bouton. Yeah, I see a school bus in front of me, throw eggs at it, go on a killin' spree, everyone's having fun, fun, fun on Friday, Friday! *'Antoine:' Greetings, loved ones. It's time to get smexy... Chelsey: I... know a place. Elle: Where the boys are really-- Kavren: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! *'Northworth: '''You idiots just lost? Again? Now, I have no idea who to vote out and it's my friggin' birthday. Thanks a lot, you tards. *'Elle: (confessional) ''Snooki! *'Northworth: All right. Are you friggin' kidding me? You idiots voted me out on my birthday? You little @#$%es better wish you had never been born, because-- ''(gets pushed into the Taxi of Losers) ''FFFFUUUU-- Trivia *The title is a reference to... nothing at all. *This is the author's favorite challenge in the story. *This chapter featured quite a bit of sexual innuendo. **Toad pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his buttocks. **Kavren sees Elle changing, and she is naked, revealing her breasts. **Vincent talks about drinking 'booze' (alcohol) on Friday. **Northworth almost swears many times. **Antoine talks about "getting smexy".